Wedding Crisis
by Cokeaddicted
Summary: Jace's wedding is approaching and Alec doesn't have a date to his brother's wedding since 2 years ago he was left by the love of his life. Who will Alec bring to his best friend and brother's wedding? Will he be able to go back to his old boring life after this wedding? Follow Alec and his love story and find out.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello you awesome people! Before you start reading you should know that I came with the idea for this fic from the movie "The Wedding Date", for those who have seen it, you know what to expect for the others, I hope that I will make you interested in the idea. I'm not going to write everything like in the movie but the main idea is the same.**_

 _ **P.S I do not own anything.**_

 _ **P.S.2 I will excuse myself for the mistakes that I'll make, though I hope that won't be the case**_

 _ **...**_

Chapter 1

My name is Alexander Lightwood but I prefer to be called Alec, so please keep that in mind, I'm a 28 male who just broke up with his boyfriend, technically he broke up with me after asking me to marry him just last week…but who cares, the important thing is that I'm single. I'm also a writer and my 2nd book, "The Safe House" has just got out, so I've got that going for me, which is nice.

Back to my relationship problem, or lack of, just please picture this for me, the love of your life, the man you've known since you were 5 years old asks you to marry him only to brake off the engagement a week later, I mean seriously, who the fuck does that? And of course me being me, I already announced to my family that I'll be getting married. Okay, technically I didn't announce it to everybody, but I did tell my sister and she made sure that everybody else will be aware that I'll be getting married. And now, only a week later I have to tell them that I'm very much single again.

2 years later…

-Everything it's going to be fine Alec, sure he is going to be there since he is Clary's brother, you know brother of the bride, but we are also going to be there, who know maybe you'll even find a hot, awesome boyfriend to rub it In his face.

-Oh I'm sure it's going to be just like that, Izzy. I mean, boyfriends fall out of the sky, right? It's not like I've been single for the past 2 years.

-Whatever, just remember that me, Jace, Max and even mom and dad will always be on your side and we promise to not let you alone with that asshole.

-Fine, but if something goes wrong, it's your fault, and you are patching my broken heart.

-Very funny, Alec. I'll let you overthink everything and I'll get to you later plus I have to work.

-Okay, take care of you, love you sis.

-Love you too, bro, but you already know that.

So that was my amazing sister whom is constantly worried about my love life but she did say something interesting today about finding some hot guy to rub it in his face and show Sebastian that he is not the only man that exists in this world and that I can do so much better than him. He'll curse the day he broke off the engagement. Okay, the problem is now that I don't know any hot available guys who'll want to pretend to be my boyfriend at the wedding.

A week after I had that interesting conversation with my sister a column written by my amazing friend Aline appeared in The New York Times and it was about a male escort and his life, how he got in this business, why are people hiring escorts , what they usually demand from him… It really was an interesting story and I thought about it all day and that's how I came up with the idea that I of course need to hire an escort to bring to my brother's wedding. You might wonder now where I'll find said escort since I don't know anyone who is an escort or who knows one, except Aline….

-Hi Aline! How are you? How is Helen?

-Oh, hey Alec, I didn't except to hear from you today, I thought you were still in that "no people" period where you don't talk to anybody just to come with a mind blowing murder for your murder.

-Very funny, it's not that I don't want to talk to anybody, is just that nobody wants to deal with me when I need to come up with something. Apparently I'm a " teenage girl on her first period" in these times, Jace's words.

-Sorry to brake it to you Alec, but Jace is right. So how may I help you, because I don't think you called me just to chat.

-Right, you're right, I need the phone number of that escort you've interviewed for your last column.

-What? Why in the name of God would you need that guy's number? Because if you need to get laid we could go to a gay bar, you don't need to pay for sex, Alec. I'm sure you know that.

-By the Angel, of course I'm not going to pay for sex. I'm fine, thank you for your concern regarding my sex life. But no, I don't need to hire him or anything ,I….I need his help, because my next book might be about a hooker, so I thought that I could seek his help for some details.

-Right….I'll send you his name is Magnus Bane, he is supposed to be the highest ranking escort in New York, I'm sure he'll help you, he seemed to be a really nice person.

-Thanks, Aline, I owe you one.

-Nonsense, but you could pay for dinner once if you really feel indebted.

-We'll see about that. Bye Aline, thanks again.

Okay, so maybe I lied to her, but she wouldn't agree to my plan, and I can't go alone so I don't have any other option left. It might cost me a small fortune but at least I won't have to survive alone through that hell. Sure, my family will be there, but I know them, they'll keep their attention on me for a total of 5 minutes, and then they'll get distracted. But it's fine, it has always been like that, and I really don't mind, I'm not the most social person and sometimes people get uncomfortable when I don't try to approach new subjects. But if this guy will accept to be my date to the wedding, he'll have to stay by my side and be sure that I won't embarrass myself in front of my ex and that he'll be sorry for letting me walk away.

Best plan ever! Now all I have to do is call him.

...

 _ **So…this is it, first chapter. I hope you enjoyed. Please review and tell me if there is something that you don't like or if you did, anyway your reviews will be very much appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello you beautiful people! I decided that I'm going to try to upload weekly, though I'm not sure if I'll be able to respect my promise, but I'll try.**

 **P.S I do not own anything**

… **..**

Chapter 2

It's been 3 days since I got Magnus's number from Aline but I still didn't gather the courage to call him. I mean, how do you hire an escort? Am I supposed to call him and ask him how much he charges for a wedding and then just tell him to show up? Do we need to meet before he agrees to something? This is just too stressing, maybe I should go alone and just suck it up. I mean it won't be the end of the world if I'll make a mess of myself and do something stupid. Well technically it won't be the end of the world but it will feel like it….

Oh, fuck it…I picked up the phone and dialled Magnus's number, it rang 3 times before I heard the most sensual voice ever.

-Hello, you've reached Magnus Bane, how may I help you?

-Mmmm, hi…This is Alec…Lightwood. I was wondering if I may hire you for a week because you see it's my brother's wedding in May and I can't go alone because my asshole of ex fiancé will be there and I can't trust myself to not do something stupid and my family did say that they are going by my side, but they won't so I'll have to face it alone, and I don't think that I can do it so I need you to be there for me.

-Okay, Alec Lightwood, I presume your full name is Alexander, right?

-Right…how is this relevant to my problem?

-It isn't, but I like Alexander better than Alec, it has a certain sound to it. So from your rambling I get that you need me to accompany you to your brother's wedding and that we'll be staying somewhere for a week?

-Ahh, yes. That's basically it.

-Okay I'll do it. Though we'll have to discuss money and what do you expect of me doing there and also a more important question. Where did you get my number?

-I got your number from Aline, the one that did the article on your for The New York Times she thinks that you're going to help me with some information for my book so if you do talk to her and asks about me, please tell her that, nobody can know that I hired you.

-I understand. Moving on to the next question, what do you expect of me while we are there?

-Uhhh, well I basically need you to act like my boyfriend, stand by me, make sure that I don't make a fool of myself and I don't know just be my boyfriend for a week.

-Sex included?

-What? No, no, of course not. I don't do that.

-So you're a virgin?

-NO! I am not, uhh. I just don't sleep with strangers.

-I know what you meant darling, you just seem very on edge, that's all. I thought I could some fun with that. Well since you don't want to have sex with me, your week will cost you 50.000 dollars, add 5000 if you change your mind about the sex.

-I won't change my mind about that.

-You haven't seen me yet, darling.

He's kind of full of himself, isn't he? I mean sure, he must look nice since a week costs fucking 50.000 dollars, I just hope he's worth it but I won't sleep him. It's bad enough that I'm paying him to come with me to Jace's wedding, but to pay for sex, that's too much.

-I don't have to see you to know that I won't do it.

-Suit yourself. Just tell me when and where should I deliver my magnificent self to you.

-15th of May and I'll send you a text with my address and we'll fly to London from there. Also we'll probably have to sleep at my parents, but we'll have separate rooms is a little bit old fashioned.

-So it's settled, I'll see you on the 15th, can't wait to put a face to your sexy voice. See you, Alexander. Bye.

-Bye.

That went pretty well, who am I kidding that went awful. I'm not usually rambling so much and I'm not that awkward, well not anymore, I used to be when I was younger but I passed that phase, I just hope I won't act like this around him too because I might get busted and I can't have anyone knowing that I hired an escort to come to my brother's wedding. Who does that? Apparently, I do, but I'm pretty sure no one else would do it. I should probably call Clary and tell her that I'm bringing my boyfriend to their wedding even though the thought of just bringing him there without anyone knowing is pretty tempting, they would all be in shock. But I obviously can't do that since it's a wedding, not a family barbecue.

-Hi Alex, how are you doing, I haven't heard from you in a while.

-Hei Clary, I'm fine, I'm sorry for not keeping in touch but I've been kind of busy lately, since my book just came out…you know how it is.

-Right…so how may I help you?

-I wanted to tell you that I'm going to bring my boyfriend to your wedding, so you can a put a plus one next to my name.

-Boyfriend? That's amazing, Alec. I didn't know you had a boyfriend, Jace didn't tell me anything about him.

-Well, he doesn't really know yet. I've been keeping it to myself until now since I didn't know if we were going to be serious. But we've been going out together for a few months now and I thought that it would be nice to introduce everybody to him at the wedding.

-That's amazing. I'm really happy you found someone. Though Jace won't be this happy since you said nothing all this months and now you told me first.

-I know, I know. I just thought that it would be better to tell you first since you are the one organizing the wedding. Plus Jace should be at work, I don't want to disturb him. I have to go, Clary. Tell Jace that I'll call him when I have some free time. Bye, see you at the wedding.

-Alec…

I didn't hear the rest since I ended the call, I didn't really have to go somewhere but I don't want to speak on the matter more than this. Only a couple months and this will be over.

…..

 **Sorry if it's a rubbish chapter, please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy New Year you awesome people from around the world, I'm so sorry for not updating, I do have reasons but not ones that people would have the patience to listen but basically medicine admission exams are fucking killing me. I hope you had fun during the holidays and that you'll stick to your new year's resolutions. So here it is:**

Chapter 3

There are 3 days until Jace's wedding and I'm now waiting for Magnus to arrive at my place so that we can go together to the airport. I can't believe I didn't even meet him, I tried to google him but nothing came up so now I'll be stuck an entire week with a male escort whom I don't even know how he look like but has a sensual voice. I think I might be going through an early middle age crisis.

I hear my phone ringing and I can see Magnus's name on my screen, that's it, it's now or never. I go downstairs and when I open the door I completely freeze. I expected him to be good looking but…I didn't expect this. He was tall, taller than me and I'm almost 2 meters in height so you can see where I'm going with his height. I always like taller men, I just never found one to have more qualities then just being tall. And his eyes, fucking hell, I've never something like that, they were green but not really…they had some weird golden strings in them, it's like they were gems or cat eyes, I can't really seem to decide…

-Hello, blue eyes, I think you might be Alec. Magnus Bane, it's a pleasure to finally meet you.

-You're glowing! – amazing, from all the things I could have said I just said that he is glowing, I'm a writer and that's all that I could came up with? I'm becoming more and more pathetic.

-Yes, I am aware of that, I'm wearing a little bit of glitter, I usually wear a lot more but I thought that maybe you might not fancy it so I downed it a little bit.

-It's fine, I like it. It look pretty on you, you can wear more if you want. Maybe don't look like New Years Eve exploded on you, but a little bit of glitter is fine with me.

-Amazing, now I think we should really get going, otherwise we might not catch the flight.

I thought about forgetting about the initial plan, ditch Jace's wedding, take him upstairs and just have my way with him. He looks way too delicious.

-Before we leave, I want us to get our little business done with. As I told you in my messages, I want half the payment now, so I know you won't back away and the other half when the job is done.

-Of course, of course, here is all the money, I trust you will complete your job perfectly.

-As you wish, dear. Shall we, then?

He opened the door to the cap that was waiting for us, to be honest with you, I didn't really realize there was a cab waiting for us, I was staring too much at the men that is supposed to act as my boyfriend for the entire week. The time we spent in the cab neither of us spoke, only the cab's voice talking on the phone disturbed our silence, but it was a nice one, it was comforting and…homey. When we finally arrived to the airport he paid the cab driver, took both his luggages and mine and strolled down the terminal and I just stood there watching him.

-Alexander, darling, are you coming?

-Yeah, sure. You know, you don't have to carry my luggage, or call me darling or anything like it, well…not right know. I mean I like it, don't get me wrong, it just feels wrong somehow, you can put on the act when we get to my parent's house.

-I really don't mind, Alexander, I kind of enjoy it to be honest with you, it comes easy to me. Plus you paid for the boyfriend experience, and I want to give you that, without the sex of course. That is if you don't change your mind. Because if you do, I'll be more than glad to respond to your wishes.

My face starting heating up and I felt like could pass as a gigantic tomato right know. How the hell does he speak like that without as much as blink. Sure, I'm used to straightforward people, Sebastian, Jace, Isabelle, they were all like that but I don't recall them ever having such a strong effect on me with mere words.

-At least let me carry my own luggage.

-As you wish, dear. We should really get going, we don't want to miss our flight.

We checked in, and then went in the waiting area. I told him more about Jace, Isabelle, Max, my parents, basically I told him something about everyone that he might have contact with during our stay. I wanted it to be credible in everybody's eyes. I asked things about him, but he avoided every single one of them, he told me that he thought of a good story about himself and that things about the real him are not important since his job is to make my time with him enjoyable and that we won't be forming a real pair so I don't have to know personal stuff about him. I went with it only because he seemed really upset about it and I didn't want to seem too pushy. Although I did not like it at all, I am a curious person by nature, I am a writer after all. But I let it slide away and listened to his back up story. Apparently he was going as a lawyer with no family because they died in a car accident when he was 24. He said that that is all I need to know for now and that he'll handle everything, also if I had a question I should either text him or talk to him when we were alone. When we landed, we went to rent a car because I didn't any of my family coming to pick me up since I wanted a little more time to know Magnus.

-That was a rather enjoyable ride, wasn't it, blue eyes? I'm sure you are dying to see your family, but I think that we should make a little stop to go shopping.

-Shopping? Why?

-Well, to make you more presentable, of course. I didn't want to say anything until know but if you want to make that Sebastian guy jealous and really impress your family you need a little bit o make over.

-But they know me like this. Plus, I don't really understand what is wrong with the way I look.

-There is nothing wrong with how you look, sweetcheeks.I like you just like this, but you want to impress them, and your faded holey sweater and jeans won't do it .

-Fine, as you say. I still don't see what is wrong with them, they are just clothes. But you might be the expert here. But we have to make it really quick.

-Of course, now drive us to the closest shopping mall.

I drove us to the shopping center and I was overwhelmed by Magnus's happiness. He made me buy new sweaters, shirts, t-shirts, jeans, black trousers, shoes….basically anything that he could find. Though I have to give it to him, it did make me look a lot better than the real Alec and he was also really fast. We put all the bags in the rented car and drove to my childhood house where my parents were expecting us.

…..

 **I hope you like it, I hope I'll be able to upload a little bit faster next time. Until then I'm waiting for your reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, how are you all doing? I'd like to thank to all my new readers for taking their time to read my little story and I hope that you enjoyed it, I'd also like to thank those who left a comment, thank you very much, you are the real MVPs.**

 **I would also like to recommend you to listen to Nothing But Thieves, they are my new obsession, so please check them out.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

The problem is that the traffic in London is how should I put it…unpredictable but it's actually a blessing that I got a little more time so that I can warn Magnus about my parents.

-Okay, so I told you about my siblings and that they won't be a problem here, maybe Izzy because if she smells something fishy she might torment me about who you are and where did I find you but she won't tell anybody else. But my parents…well they are a little bit more complicated. When I came out to them they weren't exactly happy with the idea of me being gay. They got used to the idea in time but they are still not overjoyed with the idea of me being gay and are still hoping that one day I will come home with a girlfriend. That means that we will have separate rooms since they are not comfortable, also you can tone down a little they boyfriend part, just…be a friend, maybe just a little more friendly then you would be with a normal friend. Okay?

-Look, Alec I know that you are a little bit nervous about this situation but you really have to chill a little. I'm a grown up man and I can handle a couple of parents.

-Fine, just act your best around them.

-It's not like I want them to like me so I can one day propose to you. So maybe I can misbehave just a tiny little bit.

He was smirking and making fun of me, he really was frustrating, in more ways than one. I mean he was insufferable and liked to tease me all the time, but there was my sexual frustration as well. I didn't have sex in a long, long time and here was Magnus, a man who was at my disposal for the next week, ready to give in to my every single desire and I'm denying myself that. Well sure there is also the part where he is actually an escort and I have to pay him if I want to have sex with him. So yeah, not worth it, I can get myself a man if I want to without having to pay for my pleasure.

We got to my childhood house in 3 hours, Magnus already got out of the car and went to get our luggage. I could see my parents getting out of the house and I probably should get out of the car as well. I guess it's now or never.

-Alec, oh my god, you look so good, we missed you so much! (they each took turns hugging me and acting like they haven't seen me in 10 years, well they haven't seen me in 2 but we skyped a decent amount of times and I still don't understand why they are acting like this, they are never this lovable towards me)

-And you must be Magnus, it's a pleasure to meet you, even though Alec hasn't told us anything about you. He just called us to say that he is bringing his boyfriend Magnus with him but it's not a problem, we'll have plenty of time to get to know the men who stole Alec's heart.

-It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Lightwood, Mrs Lightwood! Now will you please direct me to Alec's room and then to mine so that I can put this luggage away? (he kissed my mom's head, shook my dad's hand like a proper gentlemen and took our luggage, just like a proper gentlemen. I can see that mom is already gushing over him, great at least they like him.)

-You mean yours and Alec's room. You know, we are aware that you guys are sleeping together so there is no use in putting you in another room when you will probably sneak around to see each other. We want you to have a good time here so that you and Alec can visit more often, we really did miss him. So we decided to put that old stupid rule to bed and that's why you two will share Alec's room.

I was speechless, I thanked my mom and told her that I'll show Magnus my room and that we'll be down for dinner. I couldn't believe it, all the times I tried making my parents see reason that Sebastian should sleep with me when he is around and not in the guest house were all in vain, they never let him, not even when I had my 18th birthday. Of course, Clary slept all the time with Jace in his room same with Isabelle and her endless list of boyfriends, but mine never had that privilege and now he's letting Magnus sleep with me when they don't even know him? What the fuck hit them in the head?

-Great room you have here, Alexander. It look very much like a teenager's room. How old are you again?

-Oh, shut up! Will you? I was 18 when I moved out so that I can go to university, and I only came back for a week or two when I had the time. It never seemed like an appropriate time to renovate around here.

-Wow, were did you get so many trophies? Were you a football star or something?

-Or something…it was archery actually. I still do it sometimes when I have the time.

-Oh, I like to see that, a young Robin Hood travelling the streets of New York, saving them from using inappropiate words.

-Haha, very funny.

-But seriously though, I like it, I never had something like this when I was young.

-Are you actually about to share something personal?

-Now I won't since you are so rude. Why are you so rude anyway? You were perfectly content with me before we got here.

I crashed into my bed, sighed and patted the place next to me so that I can speak to Magnus without seeing his face, it was seriously distracting.

-I'm not mad at you. It's just that my parents never let Sebastian sleep here when he was coming over and we were together for a long, long time. And now he lets you stay in my room after knowing you for 5 seconds. It just doesn't seem fair to me. And now we'll also have to come up with a plan for our sleeping arrangements.

-Sleeping arrangements? We are obviously going to share the bed, it's big enough for the both of us.

-Come on, we can't sleep in the same bed, we barely know each other.

-So? What if your parents or your siblings come into the room and see that there is a made-up bed in your room because you don't want to sleep with your boyfriend?

-What? So you want to sleep in the same bed with me, now?

-I just want to do my job as good as I can, and I'm telling you that for our relationship to be believable we'll have to sleep in this bed.

-Fine, we'll make a bridge of pillows between us.

-Good, now that we've solved this, I'd really like to catch some sleep before dinner.

He got up and started undressing slowly, I'm telling you he wants me to crack, he wants me to yell to everybody how much I want him inside me, which is a lot right now to be honest. I don't know if it's a question of money for him or just his escort pride. Oh god, he has such a silky looking skin and of course his body toned and those legs. God damn it, why couldn't I pick a less attractive escort? He started pulling his boxers down when I realized that I have to stop him or else I would jump him.

-No! What the fuck do you think you are doing?

-Mmm, I'm undressing? So that I can go to sleep? You know that action where you close your eyes and travel to dream land?

-You are hilarious. Please let at least your boxers stay there and sleep like this. I'd obviously prefer you to put on a pyjama but I'll take a wild guess and say that you don't have any.

-You are indeed correct my precious Alexander, now come here and sleep. You need it just as much as I do.

I thought about it for a moment, but he was right, I did need to sleep a little, the jetlag was really getting to me. I undressed and stayed in my boxers and made my way to the bed. In my boxers, yeah you heard right, if he can sleep like this in my room why can't I? It's my room and my bed after all.

 **Did you like it? I hope you did, reviews are very much appreciated**


End file.
